The Baby Project (Dramione)
by elilius
Summary: The Golden Trio were three of the eight students who had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year after having been interrupted by the war and a new class had been put into effect at Hogwarts by request of the Ministry. All seventh year students were now required to take a parenting class.
1. Clearing Things Up

hey guys! i've been receiving a lot of messages asking me if i know that ginny & luna are a year behind all the others and i just wanted to say yes, i do know.

the thing with this story is that all the people above them (harry, hermione, ron, draco, etc.) came back to finish their schooling. they didn't **have** to come back, they **wanted** / **chose** to.

ginny and luna **had** to go back to complete their 7th year to finish their schooling.

that's why they're all in the same year. because ginny and luna **had** to go back but the others **chose** to go back.

hope this clears all that up (:


	2. The Baby Project

The Golden Trio were three of the eight students who had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year after having been interrupted by the war.

A new class had been put into effect at Hogwarts by request of the Ministry. All seventh year students were now required to take a parenting class. The Ministry had realized that more and more students were getting pregnant and didn't know anything about taking care of a child which is why this new class was being put into effect.

Students were to be paired up and then afterward they would be given a letter from the Ministry explaining exactly what they would be expected to do during their school year for the class project.


	3. Pictures

Throughout this story some of the chapters have pictures that go along with them.

You can find these photos by following these simple steps:

1\. Go elilius . imgur . com (make sure you don't use any spaces between the .'s - I have to do this so it shows up on here)

2\. Click on The Baby Project album

3\. The photos will come up in chronological order

*All pictures are labeled by chapter number and each have a short description as to what they are


	4. One

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were three of the few who were returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. The trio hopped off the train and walked over to where the thestrals were waiting along with the rest of the students.

They said a quick ' _hello_ ' to Hagrid who was once again helping first years into the boats before getting into their own carriage, Ginny hopping in behind them after catching up. Before the carriage left Neville and Luna got in as well, saying hello to the four.

In another carriage sat Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. The three were the only Slytherins that had decided to accept the invitation to return to Hogwarts. They hoped to fix their wrongdoings and they knew Headmistress McGonagall understood that, she was the one who had invited them back after all.

The only thing the three weren't sure about was the new class they were being forced take with the rest of the returning seventh years. Some parenting class that was ordered by the Ministry.

Draco knew that McGonagall wasn't fond of the idea as they had talked about it. She had had an idea of a way to bring unity back to Hogwarts and Draco was more than willing to go along with it, as long as a certain Gryffindor princess was too.

 **. . .**

Hermione had received a letter whilst unpacking her things up in the Gryffindor tower. She noticed the familiar owl and gladly handed it a quick treat before taking and opening the letter.

 _Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_  
 _I hope that you had a safe and enjoyable trip back to Hogwarts. I ask that once you are settled in you please come visit me up in the Headmistress' office before the Welcoming Feast for a quick chat. I have a question to ask you about the new class that has been put into place by the Ministry. The password is Lemon Drop. Please send your reply back with Gizmo._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione smiled before pulling out a piece of parchment paper and a quill, quickly writing back her response. Once she was done she tied the letter to Gizmo's leg and sent him back but not before giving the owl another treat.

The girl continued to unpack her things and when she was done she grabbed her wand, putting it into her back pocket of her jeans before walking out of her dorm and down into the Common Room.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called out from his spot on the couch next to Ginny. Ron sat in an armchair next to them, playing a game of Wizards Chess with his sister.

"Hey guys," Hermione smiled. "I'll see you at the feast, McGonagall wanted to talk to me before."

"Okay, 'Mione. See you then," Ginny responded before moving one of her chess pieces.

She waved to them before walking into the tunnel that lead to the passageways and out into the hall.

 **. . .**

Hermione made her way toward Gargoyle Corridor and gave the password as soon as she stood in front of the only Gargoyle on the third floor. The Gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a moving staircase. She stepped onto it, making her way up to the office.

Hermione was greeted by a big wooden door seconds later. She knocked on the door, waiting to be called in before opening it and greeting Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello, Headmistress," Hermione smiled, greeting one of her favorite professors.

"Miss. Granger, how nice to see you again," McGonagall smiled back, pulling the young girl into a quick hug. "Please, sit."

Hermione took a seat in front of the mahogany desk, allowing for Professor McGonagall to begin the conversation she wanted to have.

"So, Miss. Granger, as you're aware the Ministry has enforced a new class to take place for all seventh years. In the class you're paired with a partner and you and that partner will raise a child or children together, depending on the letter you get from the Ministry."

Hermione nodded, letting the Professor continue on with what she was saying.

"As you know, only eight of you have returned to complete your seventh year instead of just moving on. Now, the pairs for the class have already been made and since I had input on the pairings I already know who is paired with who."

McGonagall looked up to see if Hermione was following along with what she had been saying. She continued when she received another nod of understanding from the young witch.

"Well, my main goal for this year is to promote house unity especially after the war. Because of this goal, I had to make some readjustments with the pairings and fortunately the Ministry allowed for me to make the changes."

Hermione raised her eyebrow a bit, having a feeling these changes had to do with her and who she was paired with.

"Now, as I'm sure you've figured out already, I've called you in here because it was your pairing that I changed. With the house unity I want to begin, I've changed your partner to be Mr. Malfoy. Before you say anything, I want you to know that Mr. Malfoy has already been told of this. He has agreed to the change and believes that it will help house unity begin."

"Professor, with all due respect, I don't think it would work between us. Malfoy and I don't get along very well," Hermione spluttered.

"As I said, Mr. Malfoy has already agreed to this and I hope you do too. I can promise you that Mr. Malfoy will cause no trouble between the two of you. He has changed a lot since the war, Miss. Granger, I can assure you of that."

Hermione sat quietly in her seat, thinking over what was just said. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it. I'm not sure how great it'll work out at first between all of us but if Mal- Draco has already agreed then I'm up for it."

"Wonderful, I'll let Mr. Malfoy know and then I will see you two and the others after the feast so you can collect your letters. I'm certain this will help bring house unity into motion."


	5. Two

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast. Along the way she spotted Malfoy and walked over to him.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione called out, grabbing his attention away from his friends. Draco bid them a goodbye before meeting her halfway.

"Granger," Draco replied. "I take it you've talked to Headmistress McGonagall."

"I have," Hermione nodded. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you on this project."

"So you agreed, then?"

"Yes, I agreed. Although me agreeing wouldn't have changed anything as we still would've been partnered up. Us agreeing has just made this a more civil partnership."

"You're still a little know-it-all, aren't you Granger?" Draco chuckled, a smirk forming on his face as he looked down at the witch.

Hermione had definitely grown into her body along the years. Her before bushy hair was now silky smooth, hanging down her shoulders in ringlets. Draco wondered what it'd feel like to run his fingers through her hair.

"And you're still as cocky as ever," she mumbled in response. Draco laughed again.

"Well, we might as well make the best of it. We're going to be stuck together all year with kids."

"Oh Godric, don't remind me," Hermione groaned.

They walked together into the Great Hall, splitting up to go to their own houses table. At the top where the Professors and Headmistress sat, McGonagall smiled, already knowing that her plan to unite the houses and maybe make a couple out of the two had been put into place.

. . .

"I'd like to ask all seventh years to please stay behind as I have some announcements for all of you. Sixth year prefects, please take the rest of your house back to your Common Room as classes start back up bright and early tomorrow morning for everyone."

There was some chaos as the prefects tried getting the younger years in order, leading their houses to their respectful Common Rooms. Once they were gone McGonagall conjured up one small table and the ten seventh years moved to sit around it.

"As you all know a new class called Parenting 101 has been put into effect by the Ministry. You will be paired up and then you and your partner will receive a letter from the Minister himself explaining exactly what you'll be doing. Your pairings have already been decided by the Ministry but I also had a say in who was paired so please keep that in mind."

The ten students all looked at each other, two of them already knowing that they were paired together.

"Right then, for the pairings. Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Brown, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger," McGonagall read off the scroll in her hands.

"What?! You can't put Hermione with that git!" Ron yelled out, his face turning red.

"Mr. Weasley, I ask that you kindly take your seat and quiet down. I've already spoken to Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy about this and they've both agreed to the pairing."

Ron sat down, although his face was still an ugly shade of red and he was still very upset.

"Now, as you've seen, the Ministry has added a new building to Hogwarts. This will be known as the Parenting Ward. You ten will all be living there. Each pair has their own little flat inside of the building that contains a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms."

McGonagall watched as the ten students took in the words she had just spoken. Before starting up again, she waved her hand and packets showed up in front of each pair.

"Inside of these are your letters from the Ministry as well as the keys to your flats. All of your stuff has already been moved into your respective flats so there's no need to worry about any of that. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning as Parenting 101 is your first class. Goodnight."

And with that McGonagall left the Great Hall, leaving the ten students to stare at each other before they slowly but quietly made their way to their new rooms with their pairs.


	6. Three

Hermione opened the packet for her and Draco, fishing out one of the keys inside of it. Pulling it out, she put it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, Draco following and shutting the door behind her.

"Wow," Hermione whispered as she entered the living room. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's nice," Draco agreed. The room was neutral. There were no Gryffindor or Slytherin colors in sight, there weren't any house colors in sight as matter of fact. Draco liked that.

"So, shall we sit and read our letter?" She asked, moving herself over to sit on the sofa. Hermione pulled up her legs and tucked them under herself, waiting for Draco to come sit beside her. He moved and sat next to her, waiting for her to open and read the letter.

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_  
 _I am sure Headmistress McGonagall has already informed you about what will be taking place during the new Parenting 101 class. Your only assignment for this class will be the project you'll be doing for the whole year, this project will be taking care of a baby. Or, in your case, twins. Tomorrow during class Miss. Granger, along with the other girls, will take a potion that will make them pregnant. Each potion has already been made but will require a hair so the children that you get will have the same genes as you and your partner. The nursery has already been set up and it will reflect the children you'll be having. Headmistress McGonagall will explain more tomorrow during your class but if you do have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. We wish you the best of luck on your journey!_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _The Minister of Magic_ "

Hermione put the letter down after she had finished reading it aloud. "Well, should we take a look at the nursery?"

Draco nodded and got up off the couch, offering his hand to Hermione. She smiled a bit and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Draco hadn't let go of her hand as they walked together to one of the rooms.

They had figured that it was the nursery since the other two doors were opened and showed a more grownup looking bedroom and what looked like a children's bathroom. Hermione opened the closed door and gasped at what she saw.

The nursery had two cribs, both were a white color but one crib had a pink blanket while the other had a blue. The room itself was a natural color just like the rest of the small house. Between the two beds was a changing table along with storage spaces for probably diapers and other necessities needed for the babies. In the corner was a lamp and chair with a closed container of children's books.

Draco had been absentmindedly rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Hermione's hand, causing her to blush when she noticed what he was doing.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ ' Draco and Hermione both thought to themselves.

. . .

It was the next morning and the two had decided to stay in for breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall as it would give them time to talk about the class they would soon be going to and the children they would soon have.

"How do you feel about all this?" Draco asked, whilst fixing a plate of toast for himself.

Hermione sat eating a bowl of cereal, swallowing what she had in her mouth before responding to his question. "I don't know, I mean I'm sure we'll be fine to get along. We have been for the most part already. I just don't know how it'll go with children added into the mix, plus my friends don't really like you and your friends don't really like me."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Well McGongall knows what she's doing so I'm sure it'll all work out for the best. The only reason we're paired together is because she wants to create house unity and I honestly don't mind it at all. I'd rather my child, when I do have one for real, go to a school where he won't be bullied for my mistakes."

"I respect that," Hermione said, looking up at the boy thoughtfully.

Draco sent her a small smile before clearing his plate of any remains and flicking his wand, letting the plate wash magically.

"I'm going to get ready for class," Draco spoke. "I'll see you later."

And with that he left the kitchen to change, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

. . .

"Good morning, students. I hope you all had a peaceful sleep," McGonagall announced to the seventh years. "Now, please get up and sit by your assigned partners. We'll be beginning right away."

Hermione stood up and moved to sit in the previously filled seat next to Draco, sending him a small smile. She could hear Ron muttering from the other side of the room when Pansy sat next to him, slamming her own books onto the desk in front of her.

Harry and Ginny looked as happy as ever to have been paired up together, as did Neville and Luna. Blaise and Lavender didn't seem to have a problem with each other either.

"There is a potion in front of you, now please don't sm-" Before McGonagall could finish what she was saying there were two groans and then two sounds of bodies falling to the floor. "Smell it," McGonagall sighed.

Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom were laid on the floor, completely passed out.

"Leave it to Longbottom and Brown to not wait for instructions," Pansy joked.

"Right then, I'll be right back," Professor McGonagall said, levitating both of the bodies. "Don't touch anything and whatever you do _don't_ smell the potion. Oh, and Mr. Zabini, Miss. Lovegood you two will be paired for this project now as Miss. Brown and Mr. Longbottom will be out of it for a while."

. . .

Once Professor McGonagall returned, she continued with the lesson.

"As you have seen this potion has a strong consequence if you straight up smell it. So, ladies, please do not smell the potion when you take it. Now please take both of your hairs and put them into the potion. Good, now stir it a bit. After you've stirred and you see a few bubbles then you're ready to take the potion."

Professor McGonagall watched as her students slowly stirred their potions. Bubbles popped up in them one at a time and she watched as the girls all downed the potions.

"Great. As you know the potion has been charmed so you will have the number of children you were told. The potion also has a fast track charm on it so the pregnancy won't last a full nine months like normal, but you will still go through the troubles pregnancy brings like morning sickness and irritability."

"In one month time you'll have your child or children, depending on how many you were assigned by the Ministry. The children will age quicker as well once they're here. You will have one month with them at each age. Once they turn ten you will only have a few weeks left with them before they disappear. When they're gone you and your partner will then have two weeks to write a five page report on the perks and consequences on having a child."

Hermione listened intently to her favorite Professor, writing down notes as well to be sure she understood everything that was being said and what would have to be done once the children were gone.

When McGonagall was done speaking she dismissed the class, allowing them some time to think before next class started.


	7. Four

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Parkinson doing this stupid project," Ron grumbled. They were all hanging out at Harry and Ginny's place, him and Hermione that is.

"Let it go Ron," Hermione sighed for the billionth time. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! It's horrible! She's horrible! I can't stand her!"

"Would you calm down?" Ginny said. "It really isn't that big of a deal. It's not like you're actually married to her."

"Oh Godric, that would be hell," Ron groaned, falling back onto the couch dramatically.

"I'm done talking about this," Hermione announced. "When you're ready to grow up and forget about all the prejudice like the rest of us have then come and find me."

After bidding Harry and Ginny goodbye, Hermione stood up and left the flat walking over to the one she shared with Draco. Taking out the key, she put it into the hole before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Draco was nowhere to be seen so Hermione walked into the room they shared and into the connected bathroom. She turned on the bath, setting it to a warm temperature and throwing in some bubbles for a bubble bath. She hadn't had one since she was kid and Hermione was feeling a little stressed out because of the pregnancy. She figured a nice bubble bath would calm her down a bit.

. . .

It had been about an hour and Hermione was still in her bath reading when the door to the flat opened. She could hear Draco talking to one of his friends, it sounded like Blaise to her, so she decided it was probably time to get out of the bath and get changed.

Hermione undid the stopper and grabbed a towel, wrapping herself in it as the water drained out of the bath. She grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized gray sweatshirt, putting those on while redoing her hair into a bun.

Once she was dressed Hermione made her way out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, walking into the living room where she saw Draco and Blaise talking. Feeling like she was intruding, Hermione quickly made her way into the kitchen to make something to eat without them seeing her.

She opened one of the cabinets on the top shelf and stood on her tippy toes, reaching for the waffle mix. It had been about two weeks since she had taken the pregnancy potion and she was already starting to show, her sudden cravings weren't helping anything either.

Her fingers grasped the side of the waffle mix and she almost had it when it toppled over and opened up, all of the mix falling on top of her. Hermione screamed in frustration, causing Draco and Blaise to shoot up from their spots on the couch and run into the kitchen where they found a pregnant, fuming, and waffle mix covered Hermione.

"Shit," Draco mumbled under his breath. He slowly walked over to a now teary-eyed Hermione Granger and carefully took her hand into his own, trying not to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I just wanted some waffles," Hermione sniffled, tears falling down her face. ' _Damn hormones,_ ' she thought.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face as he pulled the witch into a hug. "It's alright, love. Blaise and I will make you some, yeah?"

Blaise nodded at the response, already starting to clean up the mix that had spilled out onto the kitchen counter and floor. He also didn't want to upset her more knowing just how fiery she could get.

"How about you go get yourself cleaned up and we'll start making them," Draco said soothingly, careful of his words and tone of voice. Hermione nodded and went to the other bathroom to take a shower since she didn't want to have another bath.

When the witch was gone Blaise looked at Draco with an interested expression.

"What?" Draco asked, confused as to why his friend was looking at him like that.

"Love?"

"Oh, yeah. I dunno," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "We've been getting along lately and her pregnancy has made her a bit unaware of her actions and words. We've been like, I dunno, I guess you could say close?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but dropped the conversation nonetheless, continuing to clean the kitchen while Draco got out another box of waffle mix. He could tell that his friend was starting to develop some feelings for the young witch and he honestly didn't mind. Blaise thought Hermione was a nice girl, he knew that if they tried to pursue an actual relationship she would be able to handle him as well as keep him in line. Hermione challenged Draco and, in Blaise's opinion anyway, that was exactly what he needed.

. . .

Hermione stepped out of the shower to the aroma of waffles. She smiled knowing that soon enough she'd get to stuff her face with the fluffy and buttery deliciousness they were. The witch quickly grabbed another pair of leggings and threw those on along with one of Draco's old Quidditch sweatshirts that he had leant her since they were practically what she was living in these days and she didn't have any of her own to wear.

She then made her way back to the kitchen where a plate of waffles was waiting for her. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight and she eagerly took a bite out of one of them, not even noticing that Draco and Blaise were both watching her. Soon enough she looked up only to find two pairs of eyes on her, making a blush spread profusely across her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, her mouth still slightly full from the waffle she had previously shoved into it. Draco and Blaise both chuckled, shaking their heads as if to say 'nothing'. Hermione shrugged and went back to eating, not caring what they thought. She was carrying twins after all.

. . .

Later that night after Blaise had left Draco and Hermione were finishing up some homework they had been assigned. Draco had finished before her and had gone to take a shower to get ready for bed. Hermione finished up her homework and then took out a book, wanting to read a few chapters before bed.

She settled herself on the couch and began reading, soon enough falling asleep with the book face down across her chest. When Draco got out of the shower he made his way into their shared room to change before going out to tell Hermione that he was going to bed.

What he didn't expect to find was an uncomfortable looking, sleeping Hermione sprawled out on the couch. Draco sighed and moved the book off of her, making sure to mark which page she had left on before closing it. He then put one arm underneath her legs and one underneath her arms and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the room they shared. Draco laid her on the bed before climbing in on the other side.

He shut his eyes and right as he was about to fall asleep he felt Hermione move closer and soon enough their legs were tangled together with her head laying on his chest. Draco's breathing hitched for a second before slowly starting back up again. He actually didn't mind the embrace so he shut his eyes again and fell asleep, but not before lazily resting his arm across Hermione's torso, pulling her in closer.


	8. Five

Hermione woke up the next day feeling an extremely strong urge to need to pee. Unfortunately, she couldn't get up since a large arm was strung across her body holding her down. She tried moving it off but there was no use since every time she tried the grip on her just tightened.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, wiggling around in his embrace. "Draco wake up."

"Umph.. too early.. sleep."

"Draco, please. I have to pee and your arm won't budge."

"Shhh," Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy! Let go of me right now!" She yelled, really having to pee.

Draco shot up at this, his arm coming right off of her. Hermione shot up as well, running to the bathroom. The door had barely shut behind her when she finally got to do what she wanted.

When she came out of the bathroom he mumbled a quiet "sorry" before grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing them on. He then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them.

Hermione changed into her Gryffindor shirt and a pair of jeans before walking out into the kitchen as well where she found Draco with a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The smell of the eggs made her gag a bit but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"There's a plate on the counter for you if you want it," Draco said. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, sending him a small smile. "I think I'm going to go to the Great Hall to eat though, I want to spend some time with my friends."

Draco nodded, saying goodbye to the witch before she left with her cloak and bag.

. . .

All the different smells hit her all at once when she stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione pushed it to the side again, walking over to the Gryffindor Table where she found her friends.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny smiled, greeting her friend.

"Hi guys," she smiled back, sitting down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"How're you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Ginny hasn't been feeling too great, bit of morning sickness here and there."

"I'm doing okay," Hermione said slowly, thinking about her words. "I've had a few cravings but no morning sickness yet, although I'm sure it's not too far away since I've been feeling a bit uneasy lately."

"It hasn't been too fun," Ginny admitted. "Luckily I've had Harry by my side though. He's been such a great help. The hormones aren't any fun either."

"You can say that again," Hermione and Harry replied at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's confession and Ginny hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Serves you right," Ginny spoke. "You don't have any right to complain. You're not the one who's going to be blown up like a balloon."

Hermione laughed before flinging a hand to cover her mouth, swallowing back the vile taste of vomit.

"I- I have to go," she said before rushing out of the Great Hall and into the nearest girls bathroom. She threw open a stall before falling onto her knees, retching since her stomach was empty because she hadn't had the chance to eat anything yet.

Ginny ran out behind her after yelling at Harry and Ron to get Draco down here, following her into the bathroom. She found Hermione kneeling down before a toilet in the only open stall. Ginny knelt down behind her friend and held her hair back while rubbing a hand up and down her back in circles.

. . .

Draco was just leaving for class when Harry and Ron came running down the hall, yelling something at him about Hermione.

"Potter, Weasley, calm down and tell me what happened with Hermione. I can't understand you," Draco spoke, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning up against the door.

"H- Hermione, sh- she's sick or s-something," Ron breathed out, trying to catch his breath from the running he had been doing.

"She ran into the bathroom," Harry explained, having already caught his breath. "Morning sickness has started I think. I've seen it before with Ginny."

Draco's eyes went wide. "Which bathroom is she in?"

"One right outside the Great Hall," Harry responded.

Draco said a quick 'thanks' before running out of the building the exact way Harry and Ron had just come from.

When he got to the bathroom he debated on whether or not he should just barge in, deciding on the latter Draco walked into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" He called out, standing near the doorway afraid to go in any farther without some sign of confirmation she was still in here.

"In here," Ginny called out.

Draco walked toward the sound to find Ginny sitting beside a slow breathing Hermione, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with another. He sent her a small smile before sitting down on the other side.

"I can take it from here, thanks Weas- Ginny," Draco said. "Would you mind telling Professor McGonagall that Hermione and I will be taking the day off?"

"Yeah, of course," Ginny said. She let go of Hermione's hair and stood up, wiping herself off from the dirty bathroom floor. Ginny grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder, sending Draco a comforting smile before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.


	9. Six

The rest of their day was spent in the bathroom, Draco whispering calming things in Hermione's ear while holding her hair and rubbing her back. After a while he decided that she would probably be more comfortable back in their flat so he carefully picked her up and walked toward the Parenting Ward.

Draco opened the door to their flat and walked her into their bedroom, laying Hermione down onto the bed.

"I'll be right back," Draco said, moving to the kitchen. He grabbed a bucket from under the sink and took a package of crackers from one of the cabinets. Walking back into the room, he set the bucket down on the side of the bed and handed Hermione the package of crackers.

Draco then went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, bringing it back with him and laying it over her forehead.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible," Hermione answered. "Probably doesn't help that I haven't eaten anything all day until now." She held up the bag of crackers, taking one and shoving it into her mouth.

Draco sent her a sad smile and sat next to her on the bed. "Sucks you have to go through all this for a class."

Hermione nodded in response, groaning as pain shot through her body. That happened whenever the potion went into effect letting her know that soon enough her stomach would be growing even more. She was already big enough and there were still three weeks left until the end of the month.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" She asked, trying to sit up and get comfortable.

"I dunno," Draco responded. "I've changed a lot, as I'm sure McGonagall told you. I've put the war and all that prejudice shit behind me. Never really believed in any of it either, it was more of my father forcing his own beliefs onto me. And well, on top of all that, I just figured you're already going through enough pain and don't need me being a dick to you added on top of it all."

"I don't blame you, y'know," Hermione said after a while of silence. "I don't blame you for anything you said or did when we were younger. I'm not sure how but I think I kind of knew that it was your dad making you act that way. Maybe it was the war that made me realize it but somehow I think I knew back then that it wasn't really you, I just didn't want to believe it."

Draco smirked. She definitely was the brightest witch of their age. "I appreciate that."

. . .

"Godric, I can't wait to get these things out of me," Hermione complained, moving around again. She was getting even more uncomfortable by the second and her double Potions class today wasn't helping anything.

"You can say that again," Ginny mumbled. She was carrying triplets and was even bigger than Hermione was. They only had one more week to go before they could finally meet their 'children' and both girls were getting more antsy everyday.

Soon enough class was over, allowing Hermione and Ginny to finally get off of the uncomfortable benches they were forced to sit on during Potions. It was time for lunch and because they were both still sensitive to the different smells in the Great Hall the two had been eating together in their flats. Hermione and Ginny had definitely bonded even more over their lunches alone, talking about children names and how different their lives would be for a short period of time.

"It'll be so weird y'know," Hermione said. "Afterward I mean. I feel like we're going to get so attached to them and then they're just going to disappear one day and it'll all be like they never existed."

"Yeah, I get that," Ginny nodded. "It will be weird but I feel knowing that it'll happen now may help when it actually does happen."

"I guess so," Hermione concluded. She opened the door to her flat for herself and Ginny, shutting it behind them. Walking into the kitchen she looked for something for them to eat before finding a frozen cheese pizza in the freezer. "Cheese pizza?"

"Sounds great," Ginny answered, sitting on the couch and flipping through the tv channels.

Hermione took the pizza out as well as her wand, magically defrosting and heating it up. She took out two plates and a thing of fruit before moving the pizza box, plates, and fruit to the living room. Sitting next to Ginny, she handed her a plate and took one for herself as well as a slice of pizza.

The two girls talked some more while they ate, the tv playing as white noise in the background.


	10. Seven

All the girls were due any day now and if one thing was for sure it was that everyone was scared out of their minds. The girls knowing that they would soon have to push out a baby, or two, or three and the guys knowing that they would have to be there and watch it happen.

"I don't know if I can do it, mate," Draco said aloud to Blaise. The two were hanging at Blaise and Luna's having a sip of firewhiskey while talking about the birthing.

"I don't think any of us can do it," Blaise responded taking another gulp of the alcoholic beverage they had snuck in. "I don't even think the girls want to do it and they're the ones who actually have to do something."

There was a knock at the door and Blaise stood up, going to answer it. He opened the door and in front of him stood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a sight he never thought he'd see.

"Heard you had some firewhiskey," Harry spoke up sheepishly. "Mind if we join in?"

Blaise sent a look over to Draco before opening the door wider, allowing the two Gryffindors to enter. Draco got two more firewhiskey's from the fridge and handed them over.

The four sat in silence for a bit until Draco started speaking. "How're you two feeling about this whole baby thing?"

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Can't say I hate it cause I don't, but I'm not too fond of it either. Guess it'll help Ginny and I prepare for what's to come in the future but I think it's a little too early to be thinking about any of this."

"Parkinson's had it worse than me so far," Ron mumbled. The two also had the pleasure of getting stuck with triplets considering the Weasley genes.

Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione had been having it pretty bad as well. She'd missed a lot of classes, all of the girls had. McGonagall believed that all of the symptoms were worse than they should of been because of the fast-paced charm that was on the potion.

"Luna's been okay," Blaise said. "She's definitely had it a lot better than the others."

Luna and Blaise were only having one child, which is probably why she wasn't as bad as the others considering they were all having twins or triplets.

"I just can't wait for this all to be over," Ron spoke, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Yeah, it'll be weird though after. Like going through all of this just to have the kids disappear at the end of the year. Ginny was saying that Hermione said she's afraid of getting too attached. I understand where she's coming from and I honestly hadn't thought about it that much but it will be pretty weird when it's all over."

Draco thought about what Harry had said. He didn't know that Hermione was feeling that way and all he wanted to do now was go back to their flat so he could tell her that it would all be okay. The two had become very close in the past month and Draco thought that he might even have some feelings for the witch.

. . .

Hours had passed and Luna returned to her flat to find four passed out and intoxicated boys in her living room. Sighing, she went to find Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy so they could help her get them up and back to their rightful flats.

The four witches stood next to each other, watching the boys sleep.

"Alright, I got this," Hermione said, taking out her wand. "Aguamenti."

Water sprayed from her wand and onto the boys, waking them immediately from their peaceful slumber.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Ron whined, shooting up from the couch soaking wet.

"Let's go, all of you," Ginny scolded. The remaining three stood up.

Harry, Ron, and Draco mumbled a quick apology to Luna before smiling sheepishly at their partners and walking out of the flat. Blaise on the other hand made his way to their room, leaving the door behind him open.

The girls said another quick apology to Luna and bid her a goodnight before following their guilty partners into their own flats.

. . .

Hermione, already ready for bed, walked straight into the bedroom to get some much-deserved sleep that had previously been interrupted. Draco followed quietly behind, his guilty eyes searching her fiery ones.

"I'm sorry," Draco spoke softly. He knew what they had done was wrong.

"You better be," Hermione answered. "You four know better than that! You know that Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and I are pregnant and could be due any moment now! What if one of us had gone into labor, you wouldn't have even known!"

Draco looked down, biting his lip. He knew that they were supposed to be with their partners at all times right now and he knew that Hermione knew he knew that.

"Just come to bed," she whispered. "It's forgotten already. You guys made a mistake. It's alright."

He knew he had gotten lucky with as his partner. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry and Ron were both getting yelled at right now by extremely pissed pregnant girls. This pregnancy had definitely calmed Hermione down a bit, or at least made her too tired to be upset with him for more than a minute.

Draco changed into his boxers before slipping into bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around the bottom of her bursting stomach, pulling her into his chest. There was also no doubt in his mind that he was definitely falling for Hermione Granger.

. . .

"Draco, wake up!" Hermione yelled, frantically searching for her wand to turn on the light. "Draco! Please wake up!"

He stirred a bit, but didn't fully wake up.

"Draco Malfoy, wake up right now! I need you to wake up," Hermione cried out, shaking him with one of her hands while the other continued to search for her wand.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled groggily.

"The babies are coming."

"Shit!"


	11. Eight

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Draco stop cursing! That's not helping anything."

"Fuck, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?! Don't just stand there! Help me you stupid idiot!"

"Shit, right," Draco scrambled up. "I- What do I do?!"

"Call Madame Pomfrey over the floo, let her know we'll be coming in like two minutes."

"Right, okay," Draco ran over to the fireplace, quickly flooing the nurse before running back over to Hermione's side.

"Now what?"

"Help me!"

"Right," Draco nodded. He carefully picked the witch up, carrying her over to the floo. He stepped inside, still holding Hermione, and she grabbed a thing of floo powder. Hermione threw it down and Draco spoke the words ' _Hospital Wing_ '.

. . .

Hours had passed and Draco was still waiting in the Hospital Wing. Every now and then he could hear groaning coming from Hermione's mouth. He hadn't been back there yet, figuring she didn't want him there with her.

He sat in one of the chairs, head in his hands trying to get some sleep. Draco had been asleep for a good five minutes when he was suddenly awakened by a frantic, pregnant Ginny Weasley.

"Huh? What happened?" He mumbled.

"She's going into labor?!" Ginny yelled. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry?" Draco questioned, still half asleep.

Harry came running in seconds later.

"Ginny, I told you you can't just go running off. I know Draco didn't tell you but I'm sure here's a little more preoccupied with other things."

Ginny huffed and fell back into one of the chairs, crossing her arms angrily.

"So how's she doing," Harry asked, turning to face Draco.

"I dunno," Draco responded. "I haven't been back there."

"What do you mean you haven't been back there?"

"I haven't been back there. I didn't think I should."

"Godric, Malfoy," Harry spoke. "How stupid are you? Get your dumbass back there."

Harry pulled Draco up from his seat and pushed him toward the closed door. "Go in there and help her through this."

Draco walked into the room to find a panting Hermione and a happy looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Glad you finally decided to join us. Everything is looking great here, all is going to plan."

"Speak for yourself," Hermione grumbled, pain obviously shooting through her body. "Get your ass over here and hold my hand, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened at the request but rushed over to her side nonetheless. He took her hand into his own and winced at the sudden squeezing.

"Shit, 'Mione. You're going to make me lose the circulation in my hand if you keep squeezing like that."

"It's not my fault I'm in pain," She seethed out, glaring at him.

"Fuck, I didn't mean it like. Sorry."

"Alright, Miss. Granger. It's time to start pushing, the babies are ready to be born."

. . .

After an hour and a half, plenty of screams, and lots of yelling at Draco, the two students were finally both holding a baby in their arms. Draco a baby girl and Hermione a baby boy.

"Right, have you two come up with names yet?" Madame Pomfrey asked the two.

"Danielle Rose for the girl," Draco whispered, staring in awe at the baby girl laid in his arms.

"Scorpius Hyperion for the boy," Hermione whispered, cooing. She was already absolutely in love with the child and had no idea how she would ever be able to give him up.


	12. Nine

_so i messed up on the time frame i was planning on doing so instead of going back into the previous chapters and changing things i'm automatically making the children be_ _two years old_ _instead of newborns_  
 _\- emma_

. . .

It had been a few days since Hermione and Draco had welcomed their children into the world. The rest of the girls also already had their children, minus Luna who was currently in labor.

Everything had been going great so far with their children and it definitely helped that they didn't have to take care of newborns and still go to class. After the children had been birthed they magically became two year olds.

Hermione and Draco couldn't have asked for a better arrangement either. This was probably the most fun school project the both of them had ever done, although fun probably wasn't what the Ministry wanted them to feel.

"Mummy!" A two year old Scorpius called out from the playroom. "Come play with us!"

Since the Ministry had made it so we wouldn't have to take care of newborns, the children's room had been changed. It had been made into one bedroom and then two new rooms were created in the house, another bedroom and a playroom for the kids.

"Coming, sweetheart," Hermione called out, getting up from her spot on the sofa in the living room and walking over to where her son and daughter were playing.

After the kids had arrived, everyone's school schedule had changed so at least one parent could be with their children at all times. Draco and Hermione both had a smaller amount of classes this year though which allowed for the both of them to be together with the kids around lunch time and at the end of the day.

"Where's daddy?" Danielle asked as soon as Hermione had entered the playroom. She sat between the two children, picking up a crayon and started coloring with them.

"He's in class right now. He'll be back soon," Hermione responded. She got that question constantly from Danielle and Draco said that when she wasn't here he got the same from Scorpius.

It was clear to everyone after the constant repetition of those questions that Danielle was definitely a daddy's girl and Scorpius was definitely a mama's boy.

. . .

About an hour had passed and Draco had finally returned from his three morning classes. When he entered the house Draco was a bit surprised that he wasn't welcomed like normal, not one of the children had run up and greeted him. He put his bag downs and went off to find where they were.

He checked their rooms first and after seeing that neither child was there he checked the playroom. Not seeing anyone in there either he figured that Hermione had probably taken them outside to play somewhere.

Draco walked toward his and Hermione's shared room, ready to take a quick nap before she and the children got back. He opened the door and walked inside, surprised at how dark it was until he caught sight of Hermione laying in the middle of the bed, their two children on either side of her sleeping.

Draco smiled at the sight and carefully climbed in next his daughter, careful not to wake her or his son up. Once he was comfortable Draco closed his eyes, falling into a quick slumber beside the rest of his temporary family.


	13. Ten

Draco walked through the door and into the house after he was done with his morning classes. All the returnees had been given the rest of the afternoon off, so they had gotten permission from McGonagall to take their children off of Hogwarts property and to a nearby beach.

The first thing he saw when he entered the house was his son and daughter who were both already in their bathing suits, lying on the couch watching some kids show. His daughter was in a pink, one-piece (thankfully to Draco) with pineapples on it.

And his son was in a pair of blue and white swim trunks that had anchors on it.

Draco made his way to the bedroom, only to find the door locked.

"Hold on, baby! Mummy's almost ready," Hermione said through the door, thinking it was one of their two children who wanted in.

"It's Draco," he said, a smirk forming on his face because he could just picture the big blush that was currently spreading over Hermione's.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be done in a minute and then you can get changed."

Draco nodded at her response even though she couldn't see him and went to sit down next to his children as he waited. They were watching a show with dogs and this one kid who seemed to rescue people. He wondered why the town would need a kid and dogs to rescue them, could they not get older, more qualified people? Draco believed the show was called Paw Patrol, at least that's what tv called it anyway.

A few minutes later Hermione came out of their room wearing a mint colored t-shirt dress and a black bikini underneath.

When she walked out and into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their trip, Draco got up and went into the bedroom to change. He came out seconds later wearing blue and white swim trunks.

. . .

"Danielle, Scorpius!" Hermione yelled out after her children who had rushed down with the other kids to the beach, leaving the parents behind on the little boardwalk.

"James, Albus, Lily!" Ginny yelled after her, just as upset that her own children didn't follow their rules.

The children stopped in their tracks, turning around to face their upset mothers.

"What did we tell you about leaving our sides until we got to our spot?" Ginny asked the five children.

"B-But we saw Aunt Pansy, Aunt Luna, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Blaise," James spoke up, a bit embarrassed about being yelled at by his mum.

"Yes, but we still asked you to stay by us," Hermione said softly. After that the nine of them continued to walk toward the others, who had surprisingly gotten there a few minutes before them.

Once the beach umbrellas were up and the beach chairs were laid out, the children were finally aloud to go out and play in the water.

"Keep your floaties on!" Hermione called out. "Draco, make sure they keep their floaties on."

"Yes, Hermione," he responded, chuckling at the look on his sons face.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise had all said that they would take the kids out to swim first, leaving Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna the chance to tan on the beach without having to worry.


	14. Eleven

"Danielle! I need you to sit still," Hermione cried out, tired of her daughter moving every second. She was trying to sew her costume for Halloween and she couldn't get her to sit still enough for her to get a stitch in.

"But mummy I want to play with Scorp!" The little girl replied, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You can play with Scorpius when I'm done, I have to get your costume finished before Halloween so you can wear it out for trick-or-treating."

"Okay, mummy." Danielle sat still after that, allowing Hermione to finish up the last few stitches on her princess costume.

"There, all done!" Hermione clapped, smiling down at her daughter. "Let me get this off of you and then you can go play with your brother, okay?"

Hermione helped her daughter stand up on the chair, careful to not rip the fabric she just sewed together.

"Alright dear, mummy's going to help you get out of that dress. Raise up your arms."

Danielle raised her arms and Hermione slowly pulled the dress up and over her head. "Alright, you can go play now."

The little girl smiled before jumping off the seat, running toward the playroom to play with her brother.

. . .

"James, Albus, Lily," Ginny sighed. "Please don't make such a mess for Aunt Hermione to have to clean up."

Ginny had come over with her three children so the kids could all have a play date while the two girls caught up.

"Don't worry about it, Gin," Hermione laughed. "They're perfectly okay."

She nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and Hermione. The children ran off to go play in the play room.

"So how've you been?" Ginny asked once Hermione entered the kitchen.

"I've been good. A bit tired now that I have the children, but good nonetheless."

"And how's Draco," she asked, a bit curious as to what the answer would be.

"Draco's good. We've been getting along really well, haven't really had any problems. The kids absolutely adore him."

Ginny laughed, "Never thought I'd see kids loving Draco Malfoy. Let alone his own. I didn't really peg him as the guy to settle down and have a family, but maybe this project will change him."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed, lost in thought after what Ginny had said.

She didn't know if it was obvious to anyone, but Hermione was certain that she was falling for him and she only hoped that something could maybe blossom from this partnership.

. . .

Ginny had left with her kids about an hour ago and Hermione was now stood in then kitchen making dinner. She was thankful that she had finished making Danielle's costume for tomorrow earlier since she definitely didn't have any energy to finish it later tonight.

The smell of chicken and chicken nuggets wafted through the air, calling her children to the table. She had just pulled them from the oven and was finishing up the mac n cheese and salad when Draco entered the house, the children running up to him from their seats at the dining table.

Draco hugged the two children before ushering them back to their seats, sitting down himself a bit surprised that they were eating in tonight.

"You felt like cooking tonight, huh?" He asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "Just too tired to get them dressed and to the great hall."

Draco nodded, telling her that he'd clean up afterward so she could get to sleep. Hermione thanked him and sat down at the table as well. She had already fixed plates for Danielle and Scorpius, handing them their chicken nuggets, mac n cheese, and little bit of salad.

The two children ate in silence for once, clearly tired from their play date earlier. Hermione took a piece of chicken from the pan, as well as salad from the bowl and some mac n cheese from the pot on the stove. Draco did the same but stopped in front of the pot of mac n cheese.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That's mac n cheese," Hermione explained. "It's pasta with cheese."

Draco nodded and put a little on his plate, wanting to try the yellowish orange looking food he had never seen before.

. . .

When they were done eating Draco told Hermione to go to bed, that he'd take care of getting the children to bed as well. She smiled gratefully at him, trudging off to their shared bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, daddy's going to do the dishes real quick. Go to your rooms and get on your pajamas. I'll be in soon to help you brush your teeth and tuck you in," Draco said to the two kids.

The two nodded before running off tiredly to their rooms to change into their pajamas. Draco then took his wand and pointed them at the plates, muttering a quick spell. He watched as they all floated up and toward the sink, beginning to wash theirselves.

Draco nodded approvingly and walked toward the kids' shared bathroom, helping them each brush their teeth before tucking them into their separate beds. He took a quick look at the kitchen, pleased with the cleanliness of it before opening the door to his shared room with Hermione and shutting it behind him.

He walked into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed, brushing his own teeth and changing into a new pair of boxers. Draco walked out of the bathroom shirtless, the boxers the only thing on his body.

That's how he had always slept and that's how he would always continue to sleep, no matter how many times Hermione asked him not to. He knew she secretly enjoyed it as the two had been getting a lot closer.

Draco crawled into his side of the bed, getting under the covers before quietly whispering _nox_ , the lights turning out immediately.

He turned onto his side for the witch that laid beside him. She rolled into him as soon as she felt his presence next to her. A small smile formed on Draco's lips as he felt the contact, closing his eyes and embracing her.


	15. Twelve

"Scorpius stop running away!" Draco yelled out, trying to catch his child.

Scorpius was running all around the house, acting out his costume. Draco was running after him, trying to catch the boy. Hermione was in the other room, getting Danielle dressed in her own costume.

It was Halloween night and because of the new parenting class the school was having a Halloween party for the children after the usual Halloween feast. The kids got to dress up in costumes and have a little dance party with different treats and candy.

Hermione was excited that Hogwarts was doing this since she hadn't experienced a true Halloween since she was little. Her parents used to make her costumes and take her out trick-or-treating every year.

Danielle came running out of her room in her Village Belle costume. Beauty and the Beast had been one of her favorite bedtime books so far and she had asked to be Belle for Halloween. Hermione followed after her daughter, catching a running Scorpius in the process.

"What're you doing, silly boy," Hermione laughed, tickling him.

"Flying mummy!" Scorpius exclaimed, laughing.

Hermione laughed again, smiling down at the child. "Yes you were, baby. Go sit down next to your sister now, okay? It's time to get ready to go."

"Okay mummy."

. . .

Hours had passed and the eight students were currently sitting down next to each other, watching their children run and dance around the Great Hall with each other.

Harry and Ginny sat hand-in-hand, as well did Blaise and Luna. The child of the latter had apparently brought them even closer together and they were now dating.

Harry was whispering things into Ginny's ear as she cuddled into him, she had moved onto his lap a little while ago as she was starting to get a bit tired from being up later than usual after taking care of triplets all day.

"Mummy, mummy!" A little Lily came running up to Ginny. "Guess what I got?!"

"What'd you get, sweetheart?" Ginny asked, looking at her daughter with interest.

Hermione watched the exchange between the two, thinking to herself about how great of a mom Ginny would be once she and Harry really had kids.

"Mummy!" Danielle called out, running up to Hermione. "Mummy, Scorpy took my candy!"

Hermione looked down at the girl before looking back up to her son who was watching them from afar. "Mummy will take care of it, baby."

The young witch stood up, handing the girl over to Draco who tickled her stomach before pulling over a chocolate cupcake. She walked over to where her son was standing. He looked down at the ground as soon as she was stood in front of him.

"Scorp?" Hermione asked, kneeling down in front of the small child so they were the same height.

"Yes mummy?" The boy responded, looking up at her through his long eyelashes. He had definitely inherited those from his father.

"Did you take some of Dani's candy?"

He looked down again, slowly nodding his head. "Yes, mummy. I so sorry mummy."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the small boy, pulling him into her for a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. You just have to say sorry to your sister and give her her candy back, okay?"

"Okay mummy," Scorpius nodded, running over to where Danielle was with Draco. Hermione stood up as well, walking over to where they were.

"I sorry Dani," Scorpius whispered, handing the candy he had taken to her so she could put it in her trick-or-treat bag.

"It's okay Scorpy," Danielle said, hugging him.

Hermione smiled down at her children, happy with the conclusion of the little mishap. Draco watched as the witch smiled at their children, the sight bringing a smile to his own face.


	16. Thirteen

It was the second of the month of November second which meant the kids were all turning three today. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy were all setting up their big, shared common room area for the party they were throwing for their children.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ron were all hanging out together with their kids while the four witches were getting everything set up. They were all sat down by the lake, catching up on last-minute homework assignments while supervising the children who were playing below them in a grassy field.

"Scorpius!" Blaise called out for the billionth time. "Stop following my daughter around right now before I have to go and get your mother."

Draco chuckled at his sons fondness over Elizabeth, Blaise and Luna's daughter. Even at only three years old, Scorpius was clear representation of his father in his flirtatious actions.

"Oh shove off, mate. It's not like they're going to do anything." Draco spoke, sending his friend a wink before turning over just in time to see James Potter kissing his own daughter on the cheek.

"Oi! Get your son off my daughter, Potter."

Blaise sent a smirk in Draco's direction. "Not so innocent when it's happening to your own daughter, huh Drake?"

Draco glared at Blaise before standing up and walking over to where his daughter was. He picked her up and carried her away from the boys and over to where the other girls were. Draco then sat back down where he was before for a while until they were all called inside as the decorations done being hung up.

"Happy birthday to you," They all chorused at the end. The children then proceeded to blow out the one candle on their individual cupcakes that the house elves had kindly made for them.

The four pairs of couples clapped and went to hug their children, wishing them all a happy birthday before bringing out a few of the presents they had gotten for them. One by one the kids opened their presents, their faces lighting up like it was Christmas day for every single one.

Draco and Hermione stood back next to each other, watching as their two children opened up a few of their presents. The two had decided that they would receive the rest later tonight after dinner.

. . .

Soon enough Draco was getting ready for Quidditch practice. Slytherin had a match against Gryffindor on the fourth and Draco, as team captain, had called everyone up for a quick practice.

"I'll be gone for maybe an hour," Draco spoke, watching as Hermione played with their kids.

"Okay, hopefully dinner will be ready by the time you get back unless these two suck me into playing longer with them."

"It's okay if it isn't, love. Doesn't matter to me."

Draco watched as Hermione's face heated up at his words, smiling to himself before saying goodbye and walking out the door. Blaise was stood outside, waiting for him so they could walk down to the pitch together.

"I'm in deep," Draco suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Blaise questioned, confused at what his best friend was talking about.

"With Hermione. I- I think I'm really falling for her."

"Really? That's great, Draco!"

"Seriously? You're not upset or anything?"

"Why would I be upset? Dude, you know Luna and I are dating right? I think Hermione would be really good for you. You two would be really great together."

"Wow, thanks Blaise. I think I'm going to tell her tonight."

The two arrived at the pitch and Draco immediately started practice, wanting to get back to Hermione and his two kids as soon as possible.

. . .

Meanwhile, Hermione was having almost the same exact conversation with Ginny who had come over to get a break from her triplets.

"Ginny I don't know what to do, I think I'm starting to fall in love with him."

"Really? That's so great! I'm so happy for you, 'Mione," Ginny exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

Hermione put the pasta and pasta sauce into separate pots before putting them onto top of the stove. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, really! I mean sure, we all didn't like them before, but after what we've been through and watching how he acts around you I honestly couldn't think of anyone better. Not even my brother."

"Thanks Gin, knowing I'll have at least one friend who's okay with it makes me feel a lot better about the whole thing."

"Of course, 'Mione. And you know Luna should be okay with it too, she and Blaise are dating after all. Blaise may even be cool with it too."

Hermione smiled at her friend, stirring the pasta and pasta sauce with a spoon so they would cook evenly.

About thirty minutes later Ginny had left and Hermione was spooning the pasta and sauce into four different bowls. She called for the children who were still playing in the playroom before setting each of the bowls on the table.

Scorpius and Danielle came running in after each other, giggling about something. They ran up to Hermione and she helped them both wash their hands at the sink one by one before having them sit down at the table. By that time, Draco had arrived and went to go quickly change out of his practice uniform.

. . .

"Happy birthday, angel," Hermione whispered, kissing her daughters forehead before moving to turn off the lights. She quietly shut the door and then walked over to where Draco was saying goodnight to Scorpius, watching the interaction between the two.

When Draco was done he turned around to find Hermione standing in the doorway, a small smile formed on her face. He turned out the light before closing the door behind him and following Hermione into their shared room where they both started to get ready for bed.

Hermione cast a silencing charm on their room so the children wouldn't wake up from the sound of the shower running. She got into the shower and cleaned herself up before switching places with Draco and getting herself ready for bed.

When Draco walked out of the bathroom after his shower he was dressed in one of his beaten up Slytherin t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He saw Hermione reaching up for a book on the small bookshelf in their room. She was wearing one of his old Quidditch sweatshirts and a pair of shorts that rose up her legs as she reached.

"Fuck I'm in love with you," Draco muttered under his breath, unaware that Hermione could hear him.

"What was that?" She asked, a bit uncertain of what she had just heard.

"Nothing," Draco responded. Hermione could see a small blush spreading across his face in embarrassment as he thought he had been heard.

"No, tell me." She fought, wanting to know if she had heard what he said correctly.

"It's nothing, Hermione. Really."

"It's not nothing, Draco," Hermione persisted, silently applauding herself that she had put a silencing charm on their room. "Tell me what you just said."

"Damn it Granger, I'm falling in love with you!" Draco yelled, his face turning an unruly shade of red.

"You're... You're w-what?"


	17. Fourteen

"I'm falling in love with you," Draco said again, moving himself to sit on the bed. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes a bit before looking up at Hermione.

"I-I'm falling for you too," Hermione whispered, a blush creeping up her face. She went and sat next to him, completely forgetting about the book she was planning to read.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fuck it," Draco mumbled before grabbing her face into his hands and smashing his lips onto hers. Hermione, surprised at the sudden action, sat completely still before slowly starting to kiss him back.

Draco's hands moved up to her head, one being planted right on the back pushing her toward him and the other running up and down her face in a soothing way. Hermione's hands went to his hair, tugging him toward her.

They sat on the bed snogging for a good five minutes before pulling back and staring at each other, lips swollen and cheeks burnt red.

"W-Well we best get s-some sleep," Hermione stumbled out. "You've got a big Quidditch match tomorrow."

Draco nodded, not wanting to talk about what had just happened, and moved to his side of the bed, laying down and turning out his light. Soon enough soft snores could be heard from his side and Hermione giggled to herself before undoing the silencing charm on their room and turning off her own light.

. . .

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She was a bit disappointed but got over it, figuring Draco just wanted to get a head start on the long day ahead of him.

She quickly changed into a pair of denim jeans and faded Gryffindor shirt before slipping on some socks. After quickly brushing her teeth and hair, she walked out of the room to find her children dressed and sat in front of the tv watching some show.

Hermione silently thanked Draco for getting the two ready before making her way into the kitchen.

"Scorp, Dani, do you two want to eat breakfast here or in the Great Hall today?" Hermione asked, wishing for the latter since she didn't feel like cooking.

"Great Hall," The two children responded.

"Fantastic," Hermione smiled. "Let's go then."

She wandlessly turned off the tv before slipping on a pair of vans and helping the two with their own shoes as well. The three then walked out of their little house and outside toward the castle where all the other students were already inside eating.

Since it was the first Quidditch match of the season, all classes had been canceled for the day. This meant that day care for the children had also been cancelled since at least one parent per pair would be available.

Hermione, Luna, and Pansy were left alone with their children for the day since their partners were all playing in today's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. They were also in charge of watching Harry and Ginny's triplets since they were both playing in the game.

The three were all back in the Parenting Ward as they had decided to get together so the kids could all play with each other while they waited for the match to start. They talked as they watched over the children play.

"How're you guys doing with Blaise and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise and I are fantastic," Luna said in her normal dreamy state. "It's been fairly easy. We're so lucky to only have little Elizabeth."

"How lucky for you," Pansy joked. She had to deal with Ron and triplets. Hermione honestly felt sorry for the girl.

"I bet Ron hasn't been that much of a help," Hermione spoke.

"Oh no, he has. He's great. I was actually surprised at how helpful he's been."

"Seriously? _The_ Ronald Weasley has been helpful with children?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either," Pansy laughed. "Shocked all of us."

"So, Hermione, how's Draco?" Luna asked smiling.

Hermione blushed and looked down, wringing her hands together. "He's good. Helps a lot with the children. He's really changed for the better."

"Mhmm, anything else?" Pansy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You two already know, don't you?" Hermione groaned, knowing there was no way she'd be able to get out of speaking about it now.

"Yep!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. "Blaise told me and I told Pansy!"

"So? How was it?"

Hermione blushed, her face turning an unruly shade of red. "It was good. Bit of a shock though since I wasn't expecting it, but good."

"Just good?" Pansy snorted. "This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here."

"Fine! It was fantastic. I can't really describe it, honestly. He has this way with his mouth. Indescribable he is."

"That's what I thought," Pansy smirked.

The girls continued to talk until it was time to head out for the match.

. . .

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone.

Hermione cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors for a good minute before taking both of her children's hands into her own. She walked with them down the stairs of the stands and onto the field where she gave Harry a hug.

"Congratulations Harry, you played a great game!"

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry smiled before walking over to where Luna was with his children. Ginny was already over there collecting hugs from them all.

Hermione then quickly turned around when she felt the loss of a hand in hers and the sound of Danielle yelling out ' _daddy_ '. She watched the girl run into the arms of the Slytherin Quidditch uniform clad boy.

"Danielle!" Hermione scolded when she reached her daughter with Scorpius in tow. "You can't just run away like that, sweetie. It's not safe."

"Sorry mummy," Danielle said before snuggling more into the hold of her father.

Hermione looked up at the sweaty, blonde boy before giving him a small smile. "Good game today, Draco."

"Thanks, love." He smiled back. "Think I need a little cheering up though, we did lose after all. How's a kiss sound?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm still feeling a bit down. Let me try this time." Draco then sat Danielle down much to her dismay and pulled Hermione into his arms. His hands moved up to her hair and he leaned his forehead on hers before attaching his lips to hers. "That's better."

Hermione blushed and looked down to find her children staring up at her with big smiles on their faces. Apparently they liked seeing their parents kissing.


	18. Fifteen

_heads up that this is going to be a pretty boring chapter that's mostly filled with information so i'm sorry in advance. it is short though so you don't have to read through too much (:_

. . .

 _four weeks later_

Thanksgiving break had just ended and the two were closer than ever. They had both decided to stay at school during break, not wanting to split the other from the children for the week. Their parents, while they had understood, were upset about the decision and made the two promise they would be home for Christmas vacation with the children.

Hermione and Draco were now freely walking around Hogwarts holding hands and sharing kisses, while still having their children near them at all times of course.

Ron had finally gotten over Draco and Hermione being together and they could all now hang out together in the same room without some sort of argument breaking out.

Time was going by faster than ever as they were already planning for their children's fourth birthday in two days. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how hard it would be to let them go.

The two had just dropped their children off in the day care the school was providing and made their way to Parenting 101. This was the second to last time they would be in the class before the end of the year. Today McGonagall was providing the rubric for the report they had to complete once the children were gone so they could start taking notes.

"Good afternoon students," McGonagall announced once they were all seated. "I hope you've all been doing well and getting along."

Murmurs were heard throughout the class, mostly saying that they were doing good and everyone was getting along fairly well.

"Today I'm going to be handing out the rubric for the report you and your partner will be completing after the children are gone. Please use this information and time wisely as this report will make up your entire grade for this class."

Once she finished speaking, McGonagall waved her hand and a piece of paper appeared in front of each student. Hermione picked hers up and started to skim through it.

When she was done skimming through it, she looked up only to find that she was the last one left in the class besides Professor McGonagall and Draco, who was waiting for her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, may I speak with you two for a moment?" McGonagall called out before the two could leave.

"Of course, Professor," Draco responded. They walked over and stood in front of the desk, hand in hand.

"I see you two have gotten closer," McGonagall smiled, motioning toward the couples enclosed hands.

Hermione blushed as Draco's hand tightened around hers. "Yes ma'am."

"Well that's just wonderful!" She clapped. "So I do hope you two are doing good on this project then? No problems so far?"

"We're doing great Professor," Hermione responded, a blush still on engraved on her face. "Thanks for asking."

"Great. Remember if you have any questions you're always welcomed to ask. Please relay that to the others as well."

"Of course, Professor," Draco said.

"Very well then, you're dismissed."

The couple walked out of the classroom and toward the daycare hand in hand. Once they reached it they collected their children and made their way back to their little house for the rest of the night.


	19. Sixteen

"Happy birthday to you!" Hermione and Draco sang, watching their now four year olds blow out the candles on the cake.

They clapped before Hermione turned on the lights and got out four plates along with a cake cutter. She evenly cut the cake and put one piece on each plate, handing them out afterward.

"Mommy I'm this many," Danielle said, proudly holding up four fingers.

"Yes you are four, baby. Good job."

"I'm that many too!" Scorpius announced, looking for attention from his mom.

"Yes you are! Good job, honey," Hermione smiled at her son. Draco was laughing beside her.

"What's so funny daddy?" Danielle asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Hermione asked, before sending Draco a smirk and adding "daddy" to the end of her sentence.

Draco's throat closed up at that, making him cough multiple times to clear it. "Nothing," he wheezed out.

Hermione and her children both laughed at Draco's silliness.

"Alright, let's get going to the match!" Draco said as soon as his throat cleared up and he could talk right again.

"Yay!" Scorpius exclaimed, clearly excited to get to see another Quidditch match. It was clear he definitely got his love of the game from his father since Hermione wanted to do anything but.

. . .

The game was over, Ravenclaw had won. Draco and Scorpius were talking about the match, well as much as they could talk about it with Scorpius' limited vocabulary.

"Who's up for a quick trip to Hogsmeade? I need to finish up some Christmas shopping." Hermione spoke, readjusting Danielle who was set on her hip.

"Can we got to Honeydukes?" Scorpius asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Only if you don't complain in the stores," Hermione agreed. Scorpius smiled and tugged on his dads hand, sending him pleading eyes.

"Oh alright," Draco sighed. "I guess I can go into Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Yes!" Scorpius started running toward the gates that led to Hogsmeade when Hermione called out for him to stop.

"We don't need you running away now," she said softly, sending a smile down to the boy.

"Okay mommy," Scorpius grabbed onto her hand after that. Draco followed behind them, watching the witch he now got to call his girlfriend with their children.

. . .

"I want that one!" Scorpius cried, pointing at a children's book that seemed to be about Quidditch.

' _Of course,_ ' Hermione thought to herself. She was going to have another Quidditch player on her hands to look after.

The four were currently in Flourish & Blotts looking at the new selection of books. Danielle and Scorpius were hung up over the newly added children's section while Draco and Hermione were looking at the few new books the store had just received since they had both practically read the rest of the store already.

"Put the ones you like in the basket," Hermione told the two children. "You can get as many books as you want."

To Hermione, learned never came as a price to her. All of her children would always be allowed to get as many as they wanted. Draco had laughed at that when she told him, thinking it was a joke. It wasn't until he didn't see her laughing that he realized it wasn't and that she was completely serious.

By the time they were done, the couple was carrying two bags filled of books each (mind you there were about two or three books per bag depending on the size).

Their next stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies for Draco before heading over to Honeydukes for the kids (and for them as well if we're being completely honest here).

The bell on the door went off when they entered the store, allowing for the shop owner to know someone was there.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Wonderful to see you again," The shop owner smiled, warmly greeting the boy.

"Lovely to see you as well," Draco responded politely. "Mind if we have a look around?"

"Why not at all! I see you have the children with you, we've just gotten a shipment of child brooms if you're interested."

Scorpius bounced up and down at that. "Please daddy! Please mommy!"

Hermione looked at Draco, giving him the 'don't you dare agree' look. Unfortunately for her, Draco didn't understand what she was saying (or maybe he just didn't listen 😉) and gave the shop owner the 'okay'.

"A boy has to have a broom, 'Mione," he said when she hit his arm, hissing that she wasn't okay with it.

"Well when he gets hurt don't come crying to me," Hermione spoke, clearly upset.

"No son of mine would ever get hurt while riding a broom. It's not in the genes!" Draco winked. Hermione rolled her eyes and set off to leave but before she could Draco grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together.

"He'll be fine, I promise." Draco whispered in her ear after pulling her back into him. He kissed the top of her head and then her cheek before releasing her so he could go pay for his sons new broom.

The family then exited the store and made their way into Honeydukes, giving their children strict instructions on how they could only get five pieces of candy and nothing more.


	20. Seventeen

_quick note!_

 _hermione & narcissa have never met or seen each other before. they've obviously heard of each other, but that's it. in this story the whole torture thing with bellatrix in malfoy manor didn't happen._

. . .

"Danielle, Scorpius! Come on, we have to go," Draco called out to this children who were currently talking to their friends. "Grandma Cissa is waiting."

"Coming!" The four year olds called out, running up to where their mom and dad were standing by the platform.

"Okay, now Scorpius hold onto your dads hand. Danielle hold onto mine. Don't let go, okay guys?"

"Okay, mommy." The children said in unison, both grabbing onto a hand. Draco and Hermione then stepped through Platform 9¾ and out into Kings Cross Station.

. . .

The four arrived about two hours later at the Malfoy winter home in Wiltshire. Narcissa was waiting outside waiting to greet them having been told of their arrival from the gate keeper.

Hermione took in a deep breath, certainly worried about meeting the older woman and what she would think of her. Draco noticed this and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"She already loves you," he whispered into her ear. "I promise."

Hermione nodded her head shakily before the driver had opened the door, allowing her to fully take in the size of the house. The two children, clearly excited about being somewhere other than Hogwarts, rushed out of the car and out into the cold, snowy air.

"Scorpius, Danielle!" Hermione called out, but it was too late. The children had already run up the long walkway and to Narcissa, asking her a billon of questions.

Draco chuckled and put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her to finally start getting out of the car. The driver had already started moving their bags out from the back and was magicking them inside one by one.

The couple stood next to each other, Draco's cold hand holding Hermione's warm one. He slowly started to walk forward toward his mother, making Hermione move forward with him.

"Draco," she whispered, clearly anxious.

"I promise," he said.

With only a few more steps to go, Hermione started to internally prepare herself to meet the mother of her boyfriend and grandmother of their "children".

"Draco, love, how wonderful to see you!" Narcissa spoke warmly, a small smile written across her tight face. "You've certainly grown since the beginning of the year."

Hermione watched the witch embrace her son in a hug. It was extremely noticeable on how much Draco towered over her.

"And Hermione," Narcissa smiled, looking the witch up and down. "You're even more beautiful than what Draco described _."_

A blush spread across the young witches face. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you have a lovely home."

"Please dear, call me Cissa," she insisted. "Mrs. Malfoy is way too formal. You're practically family!"

"Okay," Hermione smiled, looking out for her children who were currently playing in the snow that was scattered along the lawn.

"They're beautiful," Narcissa commented. "I mean, I know they're not real and all but just imagine if they were. Those would be some lovely looking children."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Her and Draco's genes definitely worked well together. She couldn't even begin to imagine what their actual, real children could look like.

. . .

"Danielle, Scorpius! It's time to open presents." Draco called out, waiting to hear the pounding of feet come down the stairs.

Hermione and Narcissa sat next to each other in the armchairs, talking about everything that was going on in the Wizarding World. The children came running down the stairs and into the sitting room that held the Christmas tree and all of the presents.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" They cried out, running to sit next to all of them. "Can we open them?"

"Of course you can open them," Narcissa laughed. "Go ahead!"

The next hour and a half was spent opening presents and eating Christmas brunch before the four had to leave for Christmas dinner with the Granger's and the Weasley's.


	21. Eighteen

The family arrived at The Burrow a bit late so everyone was already there waiting for them. Danielle and Scorpius ran off to play with the other children while Draco and Hermione made their way into the kitchen where everyone else was hanging around talking.

"Oh Hermione, Draco dear! You finally made it. Are the kids here as well?" Molly Weasley asked from her spot by the oven.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione responded. "And yes, they're upstairs somewhere with the rest of the children."

Draco sent the woman a smile before sitting on an open chair, pulling Hermione down to sit on his lap. He caught Harry send him an interesting look before moving his attention elsewhere, or more specifically, Hermione.

"Dinner should be ready in just a few. Would you kind going to get your parents from the spare room on the second floor, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione. She nodded before getting up from Draco's lap and moving to go upstairs.

"I'll get the children," Ginny spoke up, moving to leave after Hermione. Luna and Pansy got up to help her as they both knew all nine children could be a real handful.

. . .

Hours had passed and the group of nineteen were currently outside in the big open field in front of the Weasley's house. Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Fred, and George were playing a three-on-three game of Quidditch while Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna were sitting around catching up and watching the kids play.

Molly, Arthur, Monica, and Wendell were talking inside over a pot of coffee and getting the presents sorted into groups by name so they would be easier to hand out once everyone came inside.

"So how's it going?" Hermione asked the other three girls. The four hadn't gotten a chance to talk in a while.

"It's well," Ginny responded. "Harry and I are doing great. I honestly think having the kids has made our bond even stronger. I'm excited for us to have real ones."

"Ron and I are okay," Pansy admitted. "He's not my first choice obviously, but I think it's going fairly well. Not sure if it'll last after this is all over though."

"Blaise and I are perfect," Luna said dreamily. "We've talked about getting married and starting our own family after this is all over as well. Elizabeth is great also, but we want more than just one kid."

Hermione smiled at her friends. She was happy for them all, even Pansy who she had just recently started to get along with.

"Draco and I are great too. We haven't really talked about what's going to happen after this is all over though. Haven't really thought about it myself either to be honest with you."

"It'll all get figured out," Ginny said, sending the girl a sympathetic smile. "Promise."

"Thanks Gin."

. . .

Draco and Hermione had just put Danielle and Scorpius to bed and were now in their own little room getting themselves ready.

Hermione was stood at the vanity taking off the small amount of makeup she had on while Draco was changing out of his clothes and staying in just his boxers. After doing so, he threw Hermione his shirt to put on and she did so. The only other thing covering her body being a pair of sleep shorts which didn't even leave much to the imagination.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen between us after this is all over?"

"What do you mean, love?" Draco asked, turning to look at the beautiful witch he got to call his.

"Well, we were all talking, the girls and I. And they were all talking about their plans after this whole project is over. And, well, we haven't talked about it much, so I was just wondering."

Draco's eyes softened at this and he walked over to the girl, pulling her into his arms and sitting with her on the bed.

"Whatever you would like to happen can happen, 'Mione. But I know for me, I'd really love to continue to be your boyfriend. And I'd hope sometime in the future we could get married and maybe start a family of our own."

The young girl smiled at this, nodding. She definitely agreed with that statement and hoped for nothing less.

Hermione loved Draco for all she was worth, and she hoped she would get to live the rest of her life by his side no matter what happened. Little did she know, Draco felt the exact same way about her that she did he. And both were too scared to admit their longing of the future with the other.


	22. Nineteen

Easter break had just begun and Hermione and Draco were pretty excited to get a break from school. They had been super busy lately and hadn't really been able to spend anytime with the kids. Scorpius and Danielle would be disappearing soon so the two wanted to spend as much time as possible with them.

They were celebrating Easter at The Weasley's this year considering it was going to be Fred and George's birthday on the same day. Everyone would also be celebrating the children's birthdays since theirs were just the day after.

"Scorpius, Danielle are you two ready to go yet?" Hermione called out to the seven, soon-to-be eight, year olds.

"Yes mum!" She heard Scorpius call out. "Dani's ready too!"

"Let's go then."

. . .

"Blow out the candles, make a wish!"

They all watched as each of the kids blew out the candle on their own personal cupcake, Fred and George included. The group clapped before Molly Weasley also brought out two tubs of ice cream that were to be shared around.

Once they were all done, everyone headed outside for the Easter Egg hunt that was set up for the kids to do while the adults sat around and talked.

Draco noticed that Hermione had some tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

"They're going to be gone soon," she whispered. A tear dropped from her eye and down onto her cheek but she wiped it away before anyone could notice.

Draco sent the witch a sad smile, moving over to where she was and sat down, pulling her into him for a hug.

"It will be okay, I promise. It'll all work out for the best."

Hermione hugged Draco tightly to her side, almost as if he would disappear into thin air if she had a looser grip. He placed his lips on the top of her head giving her a small kiss before planting one on her cheek as well. Their hands then connected and Draco slowly moved his thumb up and down on her hand in a comforting way.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The two watched as their children found easter egg after easter egg, putting them all into the little baskets that had been provided by Mrs. Weasley. They laughed at their happiness whenever they found an egg and soon enough it was time to leave to go back to Hogwarts for the grand feast that awaited them.

. . .

Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the professors table, clinking her glass with a spoon to get everyone to quiet down.

"I hope you all had a wonderful Easter with your families," she announced, taking a moment to allow everyone to settle more.

"Now, before we begin the feast, I've had a favor asked of me and I now turn everyone's attention over to Mr. Malfoy who has something to ask."

Draco stood up from his position at the family table where all the students in the parenting class ate with their partners and children. Hermione looked at him clearly confused as she had no idea as to what was about to happen.

Whispers were heard around the hall as Draco cleared his throat, turning to nod to the Headmistress as if thanking her before turning back to face Hermione Granger, the love of his life.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Draco started, looking directly into her eyes. "You are the most kind and selfless person I know. And for that I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to live another day without knowing what our future holds. I don't want to live another day knowing you could be taken from me at any moment."

Gasps were heard from all around, whispers of students guesses as to what was going on. Hermione sat there looking at Draco with tears in her eyes when he started to bend down and pull something out of his pocket.

"It would be an absolute honor to be called your husband. And I'm just her hoping you'll give me that incredible honor. So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	23. Twenty

It had been a month since Draco had proposed to Hermione in front of everyone in the Great Hall. And it had been a month since Hermione had accepted his proposal in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

It had also been another month of their children growing older which only meant one incredibly sad and dreadful thing. They were ten and it was time for them to go.

. . .

"Mum, dad," Scorpius called out before walking right into their room. "Mum, why're you crying?"

He had walked into Hermione and Draco's room to ask them if he could go hang out with James, Albus, and Robin only to find his mum crying and his dad comforting her.

Hermione just smiled, wiping her eyes. "It's okay Scorp, nothings wrong. What do you need honey?"

"I was just wondering if I could go hang out with James, Albus, and Robin for a bit."

"Sure honey," she whispered, an obviously sad smile on her face.

Scorpius took another look at his parents, unsure if he should really go.

"Go ahead, baby," Hermione said. "I'm okay."

Scorpius nodded, still unsure, and made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't move away from the door though as he tried to listen in, unfortunately he couldn't hear anything at all. It was completely silent, almost as if his parents had cast a silencing charm on the room.

The boy sighed before running to put on his shoes and made his way out the door to find his friends.

. . .

"Hermione, baby, you need to stop crying," Draco said, trying to soothe his fiancé. "We have to act like nothing's wrong for the sake of the kids not finding out."

Hermione let out another sob, clearly still upset that her two children would be disappearing into thin air at anytime now.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione. I promise."

She nodded, slowly untangling herself from Draco's embrace. Hermione got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, fixing herself up so it didn't look like she had been crying.

"Alright, let's go do this."

. . .

Draco had gone to find Scorpius to bring him back home despite his whining about not being able to hang out with his friends.

The couple and their children sat around the coffee table in the living room, a movie being played on the tv and a board game laid out in front of them.

"Two hundred dollars please," Scorpius announced, setting his game piece down. They were playing Monopoly and he had just passed Go. Draco handed him the money before Danielle rolled, taking her turn.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." She said while moving her piece to Oriental Avenue. The girl owned that spot so nothing had to be done.

"Me too," Scorpius agreed.

Hermione nodded and got up, already have taken her turn. "What would you like?"

"Mac N Cheese," Danielle said giddily as Draco had just landed on one of her purchases.

"Draco, come help me when you're done please." Hermione said before leaving for the kitchen.

She took out a pot and filled it up halfway with water before setting it on the stove to boil. Draco joined her a few minutes later, hugging her around the waist and pulling her back into him. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "You're going to be a fantastic mum to our children one day."

Hermione stifled a sob, her shoulders shaking a bit. "I don't want them to leave."

"I know, I don't either."

. . .

The mac n cheese was finally done and Hermione and Draco hadn't heard a lot of noise from the kids which didn't really seem like a problem to them as they had never really been loud in the first place. So, when they had walked out of the kitchen only to find no one there, Hermione freaked out and started sobbing.

"They're gone," she cried falling onto the floor, the bowls of mac n cheese in her hands completely forgotten.

"I'm sure they're just in their rooms," Draco tried reasoning, though it was clear he was upset himself and was trying not to cry from the raspiness of his voice.

He slowly walked away from Hermione to go to check his children's rooms. Not finding them there he checked the bathrooms.

Empty.

Draco made his way back to the living room, tears clouding his vision. He found Hermione on the sofa holding a letter in her hands, tears streaming down her face as she quietly sobbed.

Draco sat down next to her and took the letter, reading it for himself.

 _Dear Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I thank you for your cooperation throughout this project and lesson. I also congratulate you on your recent engagement and hope the best for your future. Professor McGonagall will explain your final assignment when you go to class tomorrow. Please remember that this assignment is worth your entire grade and you should not procrastinate. Once again, thank you for your cooperation._

 _The Minster of Magic_

The letter fell from Draco's hand and he wrapped a sobbing Hermione in his embrace. He gently picked her up and carried her to their room where they laid in bed, cuddled up together.

Hermione continued to sob and this time Draco didn't do anything to stop it. He was upset too. They fell asleep curled up against each other, crying until they had no more tears left to shed.


	24. Twenty One

Professor McGonagall walked into her unusually silent Parenting Class, not expecting the sight that was laid out before her. Every single pair, except for one, was wrapped in each other's embrace with tear stained faces. The professor cleared her throat a bit, lost for words and shocked at the sight of almost all her students in complete misery.

"Well," She spoke softly, thinking carefully about what to say. "I can see almost all of you are fairly upset about what happened yesterday. Your children have disappeared meaning the end of this project has arrived."

Sniffles could be heard from around the room at the mention of the now gone children. The professor took another look around the room, feeling her heart clench at the sad faces of her students- no, her children. These students were her children and McGonagall couldn't even begin to imagine what she would feel if they were all taken from her.

Once again, she cleared her throat, taking a deep breath as well before coming to a decision. "Because I see how this has terribly affected all of you, I'm going to give you all a passing grade. You do not have to worry about doing the stupid report the Ministry has come up with. I'm also cancelling the rest of your exams."

The headmistress looked around the room before continuing. "I will also be speaking to the Minister about some things and I will expect all of you back here in two days so I can let you know of what I spoke to him about. I'm sincerely sorry this has caused you all so much pain and I will do everything in my power to fix it. I bid you all a good rest of your day, see you soon."

And with that Headmistress McGonagall left the room, leaving behind a group of depressed, yet stunned, students.

. . .

Draco and Hermione made their way back to the little apartment they soon wouldn't be able to call theirs. Luckily for them, they didn't really care as the apartment only held sad memories of them with Scorpius and Danielle.

The two made their way back into the bedroom and onto the bed as the parenting class was their last one of the day. Engulfed in the warmth of the covers that were over them, the couple cuddled together. Hermione's head rested on Draco's chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her body bringing her in closer if that was even remotely possible.

They laid there for hours, finally falling asleep after doing absolutely nothing, only to be waken by the sound of children's voices. The couple jumped out of bed and ran toward their door, opening it and running out to see if they were only hearing things. Hermione started crying at the sight in front of her.

. . .

 _McGonagall's POV_

I sent a quick patronous to the minister's office, warning him that I would be showing up in a few seconds. I was incredibly upset. I knew the first moment Raghore told me about the new class that would be implemented it would turn out absolutely horrible.

Sending a message to the deputy headmistress that I was stepping out, I grab my wand before apparating to the Ministry of Magic.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Minister Raghore announced, trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong as he stood up to greet me.

"Minister," I said sternly, giving him a curt nod before sitting in the seat that was situated in front of his desk.

The Minister cleared his throat and loosened the tie around his neck, clearly scared and observant of how angry I currently was. Once he was sat back down at his desk I folded my hands over my lap and stared him down with a stern gaze until he spoke up.

"S-So Headmistress, what can I help you with today?"

"Well, I have a complaint, a demand, and two things to tell you that you will have absolutely no control over whether you like it or not. I do not care that you are the Minister of Magic and can fire me in a second. You _will_ sit, you _will_ listen, and you _will not_ speak until I am finished."

I waited for something to be said before continuing. "Now, to start with my complaint. Every single one of my students in your stupid parenting class is completely depressed and uninterested in everything except their partner and their disappeared children. I told you that this would happen and I am extremely upset and even pissed off that you did not listen to me and still went through with the incredibly inconsiderate class."

"You _will_ shut down the class whether you like it or not. Those children meant the world to every single one of those students and you just had to take them away from. This class is not safe and should no longer and will no longer take part at Hogwarts."

I took a breath before going on, my face still having a deathly stern stare on it. "You will also not complain or do anything about the fact that I have passed every single one of my students without them having to do the stupid report you created. They have also all been excused from the rest of their exams."

The Minister went to argue but I shut him up with a glare. "And, now, for my demand, which you _will_ find a way to do even if you lose sleep over it. You _will_ give my students their children back if they want them and you will _never_ mess with them again. Those were my children you were messing with and I will not stand for it ever again."

And, with that, I stood up and apparated out of the Ministry of Magic and back to Hogwarts.


	25. Epilogue

_ten years later_

"Scorpius, please go help your dad with the Christmas tree!" A pregnantly swollen Hermione said from where she stood in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Okay mum," Scorpius answered, getting up from his seat at the kitchen island. He kissed her on the cheek before walking into the foyer to help his dad who was setting up the tree.

The doorbell then rang and Hermione heard Draco shout out a "come in". Talking soon filled the air as the Potter's, Zabini's, and Nott's walked in through the front door.

"Jamie!" Hermione heard her eldest daughter yell out. Danielle ran toward her boyfriend, jumping into his arms as he spun her around and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at the sight, it reminding her of herself and Draco when they were younger.

Ginny, Pansy, and Luna soon enough joined Hermione in the kitchen. The three girls set their specified parts of the meal on the counter before greeting the pregnant witch.

"How're you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing perfect," she replied. And that was the truth, she really was doing perfect.

All of her children seemed to be doing everything they could to help around the house, especially Scorpius who she didn't expect anything less from as he always was, and always will be, a mummy's boy. Draco was also being a big help. He did practically everything besides cooking as they both knew how that would turn out.

Ginny smiled at her answer, happy she didn't have to go off on Hermione's husband about not helping out and making his pregnant wife stressed with responsibility. The woman already had enough to be responsible about for Godric's sake, she was carrying his child!

. . .

Soon enough, the twenty of them were sat around the table in the dining room. They all held hands as they went around, each saying what they were thankful for. After-all, it was Thanksgiving.

Hermione looked around the room, a smile coming to her face as she watched her family, friends, and her friends' family talk and eat. It wasn't until she felt a wetness underneath her that her smile dropped, Draco immediately noticing.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I think my water just broke."


	26. Clean Up

_and that's that! thanks for reading! i hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it._

 _if you'd like to read more Harry Potter fanfictions by me, then you can find my Harry Potter Social Media series on my Wattpad profile (username: emmalilius). the first one in the series is about the Marauders generation._

 _you do not have to read any of those stories in that series in order and you can also just read the ones you want to read as they do not connect in any way, shape, or form._

 _thank you all for coming on this journey with me, i really appreciate every single one of you._

 _lots of love,_  
 _emma_


	27. Families & Explanations

**_Families_**

The Malfoy's  
1\. Draco  
2\. Hermione  
3\. Scorpius  
4\. Danielle  
5\. Alexander (Alex)  
6\. Narcissa

The Potter's

2\. Ginny  
3\. James  
4\. Albus  
5\. Lily  
6\. Molly  
7\. Charlie

The Zabini's  
1\. Blaise  
2\. Luna  
3\. Elizabeth  
4\. Xander

The Nott's  
1\. Theodore (Theo)  
2\. Pansy  
3\. Raven

 **. . .**

 ** _Explanations_**

 **1a.** Pansy & Ron didn't want to continue their partnership after their children had disappeared. Sure, they had become friends, but they weren't romantically involved and never planned on being romantically involved.

 **1b.** Ron fell in love with Lavender and they have their own children, but because of some problems they no longer talk to anyone.

 **1c.** Pansy and Theo got together soon after graduating from Hogwarts and became better friends with the rest of the group. They had their own child (Raven).

* * *

 **2a.** Draco & Hermione got married after graduating from Hogwarts, obviously having already gotten Scorpius and Danielle back based on the events of chapter Twenty One.

 **2b.** Soon after getting married, Hermione found out she was pregnant with their second son Alexander (Alex).

 **2c.** A year after giving birth to Alex, she gave birth to their fourth child Narcissa, who was named after Draco's mother.

 **2d.** On the day of Thanksgiving (epilogue time) Hermione gave birth to their fifth and final child Monica, who was named after her mother.

* * *

 **3a**. Harry & Ginny also got married after graduating from Hogwarts, obviously having already gotten James, Albus, and Lily back based on the events of chapter Twenty One.

 **3b.** About a year after getting married, Ginny became pregnant with twins Molly & Charlie who were, respectively, named after Ginny's mom and favorite sibling.

* * *

 **4a.** Just like the rest of the group, Blaise and Luna got married a little after graduation. They also agreed they wanted Elizabeth back when asked so the two had her.

 **4b.** The couple had another child (Xander) after two years of being married. He is named after Luna's father.

 **. . .**

if you still have any questions regarding this story please comment them down below and i'll answer them to my best ability


End file.
